Safe and Sound
by Eridanus7Always
Summary: A hunting trip gone wrong leads Arthur and Merlin in a battle for their lives against bandits, mercenaries, and the cold. And they will have to trust in each others strengths to get home safe and sound.
1. Don't Let Go

So I'm officially on Christmas Break from school, so maybe I can finally keep the updates regular. I'm shooting for at least every other day. This story is not set any where particularly in the series but after Uther's death for sure. Told through both Arthur and Merlins' POV. This first updates a little shorter but I'm hoping they'll get longer as we go.

Well I'll stop rambling. Please enjoy and as always I love to hear what you think. :]

* * *

_Whatever happens, don't let go._

_ Don't let go._

_Whatever happens._

That single thought was all Merlin was holding onto. That single thought that kept Merlin holding on tightly to Arthur even as the strong current pulled at his body drawing him down, his clothes aching like weights filling with the bitter dark water. Merlin's fingers ached painfully as he moved them ever slowly trying to draw his heavy body closer to Arthur who he could only just make out by the hazy light that filtered down from overhead.

_Don't let go_.

The thought echoed again in Merlin's head. Combating the instinctual urge to claw his way through the dark water and reach that small orb of light pulsing just overhead promising the air Merlin's lungs cried so desperately needed.

Merlin pressed his lips tighter together; grinding his teeth against the urge to open his mouth knowing if he opened his lips all he would swallow was the bitter cold water that was thrumming against his numb and aching body.

Merlin drew his eyes up, finding the small orb of light pulsing through the dark water. Taunting him as it wavered overhead. Merlin's hot empty lungs burned hungrily, the last bit of air slipping from Merlin's nose and bubbling quickly toward the surface.

_Don't let go._

Merlin thought as he shifted his slipping fingers tighter around Arthur's as his head dropped a great weight drawing his eyes closed. Merlin shook his head but it did nothing to dispel the growing fog that was beginning to creep hazily across his vision. The burning in his lungs didn't seem so urgent now as if a great curtain were slipping across his mind.

Merlin felt his fingers slipping from Arthur's as his body sunk down the strong current pulling him farther from Arthur. He pushed his eyes open fighting as he slipped his fingers tighter around Arthur's squeezing till his numb fingers awake with a burning pain like fire to his dead nerves.

_Don't let go._

Merlin's head was swimming only that single thought echoing still in his head. As if all the matter of his brain had gone out his nose like the air from his lungs bubbling to the surface. He no longer clamored for air or to reach that hazy orb of light that was growing fainter on his darkening vision all he was holding onto was Arthur and that promise:

_Whatever happens. Don't let go. _

Merlin fought to further intertwine his fingers in Arthur's his eyes slipping closed as the darkness swept across his vision

_Don't let go._


	2. A Risk

Merry Christmas everyone. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

_Don't let go._

That was what Arthur had told Merlin before firmly taking his hand and leaping over the edge of the bluff.

_Whatever happens, don't let go._

The water was cold. No not cold there was no word Arthur could think of to describe the numbing bite of the dark water that swelled over his head. It bite like teeth into his exposed flesh, there was a hot pounding in the center of Arthur's chest but the rest of his body felt too heavy to move. The cold settled and weighed him down, drawing the life from his veins as he struggled to keep his fingers around Merlin's.

Arthur felt the river beating against him. Pulling him in its strong current. With great difficultly Arthur clung to the dark face of the bluff. He gritted his teeth, lifting his eyes up to the dark surface that swam overhead light by the hazy sun just peaking out from behind the heavy clouds to cut a beam straight through the dark.

The mercenaries' arrows rained down from above. Breaking the surface and whistling down into the dark depths. Arthur pulled his heavy body up hugging the rocky bluff face, letting a few bubbles trail up to the surface.

As a boy he had always been an excellent swimmer, able to hold his breath far longer than any of the other boys. There was a peace that one felt in the water, a stillness. Arthur let his eyes close his mind drifting away as he kept his shoulder pressed firmly against the rocky face, still holding tightly to Merlin who was floating stilly beside him.

All they could do now was wait for the mercenaries' to waist all the arrows in their quiver and to leave but Arthur did not know how long that would take. Arrows were still hitting the surface whistling down into the darkness.

Arthur turned to check on Merlin who was floating calmly beside him. His eyes drawing closed as wormed his hand tighter around Arthur's waking Arthur's dead fingers. Arthur lifted his eyes up to the surface, knowing all they could do now was wait for the mercenaries' to waist all their arrows and leave but Merlin didn't look good.

_Whatever happens, don' let go._

Merlin was fighting, fighting to hold on to him, but it was a loosing battle. Arthur could feel Merlin's hand slipping from his own and each time having to fight harder and harder to hold on. He didn't know how much longer Merlin could hold on but he knew surfacing now could be just as deadly if the mercenaries were still up there with their bows aimed and ready.

Arthur turned back to Merlin, feeling a ball of worry begging to worm its way uncomfortably in his gut. Something was terribly wrong; he could feel it and was sure it had something to do with the steadily growing dark cloud that was floating eerily around Merlin's sinking body.

Arthur lifted his head up not seeing any more arrows hitting the surface but that didn't mean they weren't still up they're waiting, in fact he was sure they were. Standing just on the edge of the bluff only a few arrows left in their quivers.

Arthur felt Merlin's hand slipping from his as he dropped his head back seeing Merlin's eyes draw closed but this time Merlin didn't fight it. Merlin's hand slipped from Arthur's as the heavy current pulled him from Arthur.

Arthur felt a kick in the gut, fear causing him to release his grip on the bluff, reaching out and catching Merlin's heavy body in his arms. Arthur gritted his teeth, kicking his legs hard feeling the nerves burning like fire. Crackling awake like a dying flame.

More bubbles moved up to the surface as Arthur kicked harder. Drawing with great difficulty his heavy body up toward the light that was swimming overhead. He did not know if the mercenaries were still up they're waiting with their bows loaded but Arthur knew now Merlin couldn't afford to wait any longer.

Arthur gritted his teeth, tightening his hands around Merlin's body. Kicking ferociously as he drug his body up drawing closer to the surface. His lungs beginning to burn hungrily as his legs tired each kick a little weaker.


End file.
